Goofy
Goofy is the third member of the Mickey, Donald, and Goofy trio. He is close friends with Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and the father of Max Goof. He is a member of The Sensational Six and considered to be a very iconic Disney character. History Goofy was created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. He is a tall, anthropomorphic dog, and typically wears a turtle neck and vest, with pants, shoes, white gloves, and a tall hat originally designed as a rumpled fedora. He is normally characterized as extremely clumsy and dim-witted, yet this interpretation isn't always definitive; occasionally, Goofy is shown as intuitive and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way. Goofy debuted in animated cartoons, starting in 1932 with '' Mickey's Revue''. During the 1930s, he was used extensively as part of a comedy trio with Mickey and Donald. Starting in 1939, Goofy was given his own series of shorts which were popular in the 1940s and early 1950s. Two Goofy shorts were nominated for an Oscar: How to Play Football and Aquamania. He also co-starred in a short series with Donald. Three more Goofy shorts were produced in the 1960s after which Goofy was only seen in television and comics. He returned to theatrical animation in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol. His last theatrical appearance was How to Hook Up Your Home Theater in 2007. Goofy has also been featured in television, most extensively in Goof Troop, as well as House of Mouse (2000–2003), '' Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'', and Mickey Mouse. Originally known as Dippy Dawg, the character is more commonly known simply as "Goofy," a name used in his short film series. In his 1950s persona, Goofy was called George Geef, or G. G. Geef, implying that "Goofy" was merely a nickname. Sources from the Goof Troop continuity give the character's full name as Goofy Goof, or G. G. Goof, likely a reference to the 1950s name. In many other sources, both animated and comics, the surname Goof continues to be used. In other 2000s-era comics the character's full name has occasionally been given as Goofus D. Dawg. Personality As his name would imply Goofy is very dimwitted and clumsy. However, the level of his lack of coordination and ignorance depends a great deal on the story being told. Despite not being very bright he is very kind and caring, and is shown to be a loving friend and father. He is arguably at his most intelligent and is show to have the most depth,when his playing the role of "father" in media such as A Goofy Movie. As appose to the classic short cartoons where his main role is be participate in slapstick comedy. Relationships Main Article: Goofy's Relationships Appearances Movies *Fun and Fancy Free *Who Framed Roger Rabbit **(cameo) *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas TV Shows *Goof Troop *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Minnie's Bow-Toons **(guest appearance) *Mickey Mousekersize *Mickey Mouse (TV Series) *Mickey and the Roadster Racers Short Films Main Article: Goofy Goof/Shorts List Notable Short Films *Mickey's Christmas Carol (Plays Jacob Marley) *The Prince and the Pauper *Sport Goofy in Soccermania Comics and Books * Fool's Gold * Goofy no Rappa * Goofy to Jidousha * Goofy and his Wonderful Cornet * Goofy and the Tiger Hunt * Goofy and the Enchanted Castle * Goofy Adventures * Baby Goofy Cathes a Fish * Goofy Minds the House * The Princess Who Never Laughed * Goofy and the Pirate Treasure * Goofy's Big Race * Me and My Dad * Sir Goofy and the Dragon * Goofy and the Magic Axe * Goofy-on-the-Hillside * Goofy and the Miller * Mickey Mouse and the Bicycle Race * Goofy the Gardener Makes Up His Mind * Goofy Gets in the Act * The Runaway Kite * Goofy the Gaucho * Goofy on Safari * Painting the Town * Goofy Joins the Circus * Goofy in the Wild West * Sport Goofy and the Racing Robot Video Games *Kingdom Hearts *Disney Magical World *Disney Magical World 2 *Matterhorn Screamer *Goofy Goof (LCD game) *Goof Troop (Video game) *Goof Troop (LCD game) *Goofy's Fun House *Goofy's Hysterical History Tour *Goofy's Railway Express *Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding *Goofy's Hot Dog Drop *Goofy in Wipeout *Shredding Goofy *Goofy Puzzle It! *Goofy Sleepwalkin' Shenanigans Gallery Quotes Trivia * Goofy has had several different names over the years including: **Dippy Dawg **Goofus Dawg **George Geef **G.G. Goof *'Goofy' is the only member of the Mickey, Donald, and Goofy trio to be a father, rather than an uncle. Also See *Super Goof *James Goof Category:Males Category:Iconic Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Sensational six Category:Heroes Category:Disney Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Animated Character Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dimwitted characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Saludos Amigos characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:The Walt Disney Theater characters Category:Brazilian Remakes characters Category:World Cup Stories characters Category:The Search for the Zodiac Stone characters Category:Illusion characters Category:Crazy Castle characters Category:Goof Troop characters Category:The Magical Quest characters Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas characters Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney Sports characters Category:Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers characters Category:Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Disney Magical World characters Category:Mickey Mouse (TV Series) characters Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers characters